Open loop association-branded transaction cards (e.g., cards issued or sponsored by MasterCard, VISA, American Express, Discover, and others), stored value cards, gift cards, bankcards, co-branded and affinity cards, debit cards, and the like, may be sold in a retail setting. As is known, many of these cards contain a variety of information to identify the card, account related text, data, indicia and features on the surface of the cards such as card issuer identification, brand information, account activation indicia, and card number information. This information may also be encoded within a magnetic strip attached to a surface of the card. Transaction cards of the type described herein may be sold in a retail setting and commonly are packaged in or on some form of a carrier or other protective packaging. Many of these transaction cards are offered in an inactive state and, therefore, must be activated prior to usage. Typically, activation is performed at the time of sale and requires access to the card's magnetic strip or variable data barcode, commonly specified by the particular retailer.
Studies conducted by the assignee of the present invention have demonstrated that consumer interest and purchase intent increases significantly through showing the transaction card and/or portions of the indicia or brand information on the card on display. However, in an effort to discourage or prevent theft and/or fraud, it is common for transaction cards to be displayed for sale in packages in which the cards are fully enclosed to completely obscure viewing of the card.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved retail packaging assembly for transaction cards which permits the viewing of the front of the transaction card while maintaining sufficient security. A preferred solution would balance brand recognition and desired security associated while ensuring the packaging contains sufficient technology to be used in a retail environment.